The disclosure relates generally to techniques for performing wellsite operations. More particularly, the disclosure relates to sensing, monitoring, and communicating about a wellsite.
Oilfield operations may be performed to locate and gather valuable downhole fluids. Downhole drilling tools are advanced into subterranean formations to form wellbores to reach subsurface reservoirs. The drilling tools include a drill string, a bottomhole assembly, and a drill bit assembled at a surface rig using surface equipment. The surface equipment includes a top drive used to threadedly connect stands of drill pipe together to form the drill string. Fluid from a mud pit is passed through the drill string and out the bit to facilitate drilling.
Real-time measurement of various parameters related to a drilling rig operation may be used during execution of the drilling rig operation. Sensing devices may be provided to sense various drilling parameters during drilling and other wellsite operations. A drilling rig assembly may incorporate one or more sensors on one or more members, e.g. a pipe running tool or top drive shaft, for sensing the desired parameters. Data transmission from the sensors may use electric slip rings or inductive pickup devices. Examples of drilling devices are provided in U.S. Patent/Application Nos. 20110226485, U.S. Pat. Nos. 7,591,304 and 7,108,081, the entire contents of which are hereby incorporated by reference herein.
Despite the advancements in transmission at the wellsite, sensors and other devices may require precise alignment and close tolerances for successful operation, and may not be well-suited to the harsh drilling rig environment.